kmlxfandomcom-20200213-history
Xal'y Tssa'on Yyu
Xal'y Tssa'on Yyu '''(Previously known as '''Joseph Meade Granados) is a Xenomorph who governed Mexico from 2018 to 2024. Xal'y faked being a Mexican politician who used to work as a scientist, only to be identified as a Xenomorph by The Xenomorph Conspiracy Group in 2020, following the Jonathan Egbert leaks. Xal'y won the Mexican general elections, 2018 with 41.13% of the votes, closest being Marcelo Ebrard Casaubón, who had 40.22% of the votes. Yyu would later go on to become the leader of the newly proclaimed Xenomorphic Mexico after he revealed himself to be a Xenomorph. Yyu however, would have to fight the forces of Verónica Salazar Vázquez in the Mexican Civil War, where he ended up dying in San Luis Rio Colorado. Early life Xal'y Tssa'on Yyu was born in March 20th, 1916, in the slums of the industrial underground city of Megu'minkq, in the moon of Proteus. Tssa'on's childhood was characterized by the absence of his parents, which lead him to spend much of his time alone at home. The deep poverty in which the Yyu family was in also prevented him from receiving proper education, although he was always seen as a bright student. Tssa'on suffered a serious accident when he was just 17, where he broke many bones. Although he eventually recuperated, he would struggle to walk for the rest of his life. Colonization program When the xenomorph queen Farma'y Ninak Ttra'k announced that there would be a colonization program on Earth, Xal'y Tssa'on Yyu decided to volunteer inmediately along with dozens of thousands of more xenomorphs. Having nothing to lose, Tssa'on left his home behind to settle on Earth. Tssa'on arrived to Baja California (a state of Mexico, on Earth) on July 1988, in the middle of a social crisis originated by that year's electoral fraud. Tssa'on took this as a chance to establish without being noticed. Tssa'on disguised as a businessman fro Tijuana with an small franchise of tamale restaurants, eventually joining the officialist party for the sake of exploring the terran way of doing politics. Sooner than later, Tssa'on had managed to pass as a common Mexican man from Tijuana, mixing with the population. Rise in politics After just a few years of participating in politics, Tssa'on managed to become mayor of Tijuana in 1998. During his administration he earned the nickname "The Hologram" due to his scarce presence in public media and the weird timimg between the times he was seen across the city. Nevertheless, Tssa'on secured the candidacy for the 2001 governoship election. He was nominated on November 2000 by a coalition composed by PRI, PVEM and PT, beginning a long campaign ever since then. His main opponents were Jaime Bonilla from PRD-PPSM and Ignacio López from PAN. In the end, Tssa'on won the election with 47.54% of the votes, followed by Ignacio López with just 25.09%>. Throught his mandate, Tssa'on promoted the expansion of the pharmaceutical industry. Tssa'on was once forced into an scandal due to a presuntive conflict of interest regarding the unrestricted sale of Vitamin C in the state, due to his brother being very benefited from it. Presidency Mexican-Xenomorphic War Death Investigation by the XCG The Xenomorph Conspiracy Group investigated Xal'y in 2018 after winning the elections. He was among the people listed in one of the documents the XCG had in their database. In the Ultimate Xenomorph leak, the Egbert Files, it was confirmed that Xal'y was a xenomorph who had taken the disguise of Joseph Meade Granados. Unable to defend himself, he admitted this and quickly started the Mexican special elections, 2020, which he ultimately won. Category:Xenomorph Category:Mexico Category:Xenomorphs Category:Politicians Category:World leaders Category:People Category:Dead